Life After The War
by lollypop1996
Summary: Affter the war HArry goes to Amereica to the one person that knows everything about him but still hung around. Read as Harry gets a job on Gibbs' team and goes through life.


The war was over and Harry decided that he needed to get away from all the media hype around him defeating Voldemort. So he booked a plane ticket to America to escape the harsh realities of life after war. The reason he chose America was because the one person that had always helped him even if it was an inconvenience was Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who was a former marine that was stationed in England before moving to America as part of his wife's witness protection. This turned out to be in vain because she and their daughter died in a car crash when the driver was shot, after dealing with his grief Gibbs became and NCIS agent to help solve crimes and get the bad guys of the streets. Harry had found out that Gibbs was in Washington and decided that that was his first point of call, if he could stay with Gibbs for a little while then he would and he might even become an agent as well. Being an agent was like being an auror except his life wouldn't be broadcast across England. Harry had chosen to leave the magical world possibly for could, while he was still practising magic he wasn't going to venture into places like Diagon Alley anymore. So with all this in mind harry packed his few belongings in a bottomless backpack and boarded the plane that was awaiting him.

The flight was long and boring to Harry but he endured it by thinking of Gibbs's reaction when he saw Harry. Harry was extremely excited to be seeing Gibbs, Gibbs was the one person that had known everything about him yet still stuck around. Not even Ron and Hermione knew everything because he was afraid of their reactions to some of the things he had been though. Gibbs knew absolutely everything about Harry because Harry had a journal and at the end of each school year Harry would send said journal to Gibbs to read so that he would know what had happened and be able to help Harry. While consumed with these thoughts Harry didn't notice the plane start to land until it was in contact with the ground, now that he was officially in Washington some of Harry's old insecurities and fears came back. Almost to the point where he got on another plane home, it was only when a flight attendant asked him why he had travelled all this way only to go back did he realise that he was being silly and would be perfectly fine. Coming to the decision that he would stay Harry ran out of the airport and caught a taxi to NCIS headquarters.

Once at the place that was obviously Gibbs's place of work Harry went to check in as a visitor, surprisingly he had no problem at the security desk and was told which floor would take him to Gibbs's level. Getting into the elevator and pushing the correct floor number to go up Harry had a sudden urge to stop the lift like Gibbs told him he does when he needs to talk to anyone privately. The elevator soon dinged and opened its doors; Harry shyly walked out of the elevator and looked for Gibbs so that he could judge the reaction that he had to Harry's sudden appearance. Harry spotted Gibbs at his desk and slowly walked over, getting stares from other agents in the process. Gibbs seemed to realise from the sudden hush that fell over the agents that something unusual was happening, Harry watched as he became on instant alert and trying to subtly assess if it was a threat that had made the sudden quiet happen. Harry ignored everyone and kept walking until he was standing in front of Gibbs's desk, he then stopped and waited to be recognised. To everyone else it seemed to take Gibbs forever to stop staring at the boy that stood in front of his desk when in reality it was only a few seconds until he recognised that the boy in front of him was Harry, once this registered with his brain Gibbs smirked a bit then said

"It's been a long time since I've seen you. This is a great surprise but maybe you should call first next time to avoid the scene that we seem to have created."

Everyone watch seemed to breathe out a collective sigh of relief when Gibbs talked calmly to the stranger. This was because all knew that Gibbs was a good judge of character.

Instead of talking back Harry began to use sign language to explain that he 'had had enough of the magical world now that the war was over and had come to Gibbs because he knew that he would always help Harry'. This surprised the audience that had gathered even more because Harry could hear what Gibbs said but he also knew sign language. Most people just assumed that he couldn't talk and left because the show that they had hoped for as a distraction wasn't going to happen, Gibbs's team however knew that with Gibbs nothing was ever so simple except for his rules so they decided to get back to work but hoped that they would be introduced to this mysterious boy that Gibbs knew. Harry watched as everyone went back to what they were doing before he got off the elevator with a smirk before turning to Gibbs and signing to him that he wanted to meet the team in Abby's lab as it was secluded and he would be able to speak with his voice instead of his hands without attracting too much attention. Gibbs just nodded before ordering his team to go see Abby and he would meet them there after getting Ducky. Not wanting to anger Gibbs the team quickly raced for the elevator while talking quietly to each other about why they would have to do something so odd, they quickly decided that it had to do with the stranger that had come to see Gibbs and that they would probably be getting an explanation in Abby's lab as it was quieter down there.

After getting Ducky Harry and Gibbs walked into Abby's lab in time to notice the others discussing what could possibly be going on, they smirked at each other before clearing their throats and watched as the other people in the room jumped in surprise and guilt. Gibbs looked at Harry and nodded before moving over to stand next to Abby, taking a deep breath Harry decided that it was now or never.

"Hi my name is Harry. Those of you that were upstairs when I arrived are probably confused as to why I didn't speak up there instead of using sign language. The reason is that I don't like attracting a lot of attention so I chose to pretend that I could only sign to make the other agents go back to what they were doing and to make them underestimate me."

Harry paused and waited for that to sink in. After it did Harry studied their faces; Tony looked confused, Tim seemed unsure, Ziva looked understanding, Ducky looked like he was trying to figure something out, Abby seemed pleased and Gibbs looked unfazed as he already knew all of this.

"Look my story will take some time, so please sit down and get comfortable. Also please wait until the end to ask the questions that I know you will have."

Harry waited till they got comfortable and nodded their agreement before he continued.

"I will start with my parents' murder. When I was fifteen months old my parents were murdered by a crazy and dangerous guy, the reason they were killed was because they were hiding me. After they died the headmaster of my future school; Albus Dumbledore, placed me with my only living relatives, this wasn't a very good idea as my aunt had hated my mum.

"Growing up odd things seemed to happen to me and because of this I got punished; I was beaten, starved and sent to my bedroom after being overworked doing all the household chores, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. This continued until just before I turned eleven, the reason for the change was quite simple, it was fear. When I got the mail that morning I saw a letter addressed to me and was so surprised that I didn't hide it therefore it was taken off me, my aunt and uncle seemed to have an extreme reaction to this letter.

"This is when I moved into the smallest bedroom of the house, which was my cousin's second bedroom that was used to store his broken or unwanted things. In this room I noticed a lot of untouched books so I began to read, I had never been allowed to be smarter than Dudley so I wasn't allowed to read until I started primary school. I spent all my free time reading and trying to put my knowledge to use without my relatives noticing. I was doing quite well with what little free time I had. My aunt had decided to make me clean the attic as a distraction from the letters, this is one thing that I'm really glad for because I found my mum's old school trunk and managed to sneak it into my room. Upon going through it I discovered that I was magical and that that was why the odd things happened around me. I then read through all of my mum's books as well and tried to test out the magic, it was really hard so I had a rest and read a combination of both Dudley's and mum's books. Mum's books said that I needed a lot of concentration to make the magic work and so I went looking for a meditation book out of Dudley's collection as my teacher had once said that meditation was a good way to help concentrate. I quickly read through the book and then worked out how to meditate, once I was in a deep mediative state I saw a weird looking coloured ball inside me but it seemed to have chains all over it so I slowly worked to break the chains off. I don't know how long it took but it was quite late into the night that I managed to break all the chains off only to realise that something was sucking at my magic. I was getting tired so I decided to leave that until the next day so that I had more energy to work on it."

"When I awoke the next day I discovered that I was going to be locked in my room for the whole day, I tried to appear upset at this but I was really happy because that meant that I would have lots of time to destroy the magic sucking thing. Once I was locked in my room I started meditating again and quickly found the ball of colours that I later found out was my magical core. I think it took me all day to remove the parasite like thing. Just after I had come out of my mediative state I heard the reason behind why I was locked in my room, more letters had come and they didn't know how to stop it so they locked me up so that I wouldn't have a chance at getting one and reading it. What I didn't realise is that it should have been impossible for me to find my centre so quickly and for me to be doing magic without a wand. More letters came and my relatives were getting extremely scared so my uncle decided that it was time to go on a road trip. We drove all day without stopping before finally pulling into a hotel; my uncle is quite frugal so we only had a tiny hotel room which meant that I had to sleep on the floor."

"The next morning we discovered that the letters seemed to be following us and growing in quantity, this is what made my uncle finally crack and make us go to an abandoned hut on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. It would probably been alright except for the fact that we had to get there by boat and there was a massive storm coming. Just after midnight someone came and found us so that they could hand deliver my letter as they had found out that I hadn't received it yet. The arguments that followed would have been enlightening if I didn't already know what was going on. Old habits seemed to catch up with me so I acted like I had no idea what was going on, I continued this act all through the shopping and school as well. The person that came to get me was Hagrid, he is a half giant but very nice. Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies and to pick up something from the bank for the headmaster. I was put on a train to go home as Hagrid needed to get whatever it was he pick up from the bank to the school."

"Instead of going home I got off at the next station and made my way back so I could buy some things that had caught my eye but I didn't need so I didn't get while Hagrid was with me. I went back to the trunk shop and got a multiple compartment trunk that had; a potions lab, a herbology greenhouse, a training room with a pool and workout machines, a library that had comfortable chairs and had a desk and a bedroom suite with a bathroom, kitchen and living area. My trunk could also appear as a backpack so it didn't stand out much. After leaving the store with my new trunk I went back to the book store and bought everything that caught my attention for my new library, from there I went out of the Alley and into the muggle world to use my new credit card that the goblins had slipped me. I bought a whole new wardrobe that included anything that I could possibly need. I then went to a book store and bought heaps of text books for Muggle School and some fiction books to keep me entertained. I also went into the music store to buy an instrument so I had a way to express myself at school; I bought a guitar and a piano. The guitar was originally because it was portable and seemed to call out to me; the piano was because I had always loved to fiddle around with one in the music room during breaks at primary school. Buying these two instruments turned out to be a really good choice because I picked up the way they were played really fast and then started composing; some of my creations had lyrics where the others were just instrumentals to try and show what I was feeling at the time."

"Gibbs is the only one that knows all of this, my best friends don't know much if any of it. There was one boy in my dorm that knows more than everyone else except Gibbs; his name is Neville he I probably the only person my own age that understands me and accepts me, he is also really good at covering for m and keeping secrets in general. It was from him that I learnt that wandless magic was supposed to be impossible; it was also with him that I practised it while trying to help him improve his own work. Anyway I seem to be getting a bit ahead of myself, after buying what I wanted I went back to my relatives' house to await the day that I could go to Hogwarts. At the station my relatives left me thinking that I didn't know how to get on the train that would take me to school, I pretended to be looking around when I heard a lady shouting about muggles. This was my chance to appear helpless so I took it and shyly asked her how to get onto the platform, she explained and I boarded the train without difficulty.

"My first year of school was difficult because I was trying to find the balance of work that I needed to be seen doing instead of appearing really stupid. The friends I made that year were Ron and Hermione, as my luck would have it they were both really jealous people; Ron was jealous of my money and the attention I got and Hermione was jealous of anyone that appeared better than her. I now had to be extra careful with how I acted because I didn't want to set them off, told them just enough information about my life so that they were satisfied but kept majority of it a secret. At the end of that year I was pushed into a conflict with the spirit of my parents' murderer, I came out on top through luck. I found out years later that I was a test to see how much I could handle without help and that all the following years were a test as well except my third year. Instead of going through all the years in detail I'm just going to give an overview of the main events."

"My second year I killed a giant snake that was about 60 feet long and deadly. Third year I had an escaped murder after me, as it turns out he was innocent and was also my godfather, the real murder escaped that night.

"Fourth year I was entered into an extremely dangerous competition against my will; the tasks were getting around a dragon and stealing a fake egg, rescuing a hostage from the bottom of the lake in winter, the last task is where it went wrong; we had to navigate a giant maze that had possibly deadly creatures in it to get to the cup in middle, on the way I had to help out my fellow Hogwarts champion, I got to the middle at the same time as him and together we battled a giant spider. Once the spider was defeated we decided to take the cup together; the cup was a port key but we didn't know that. We landed and Cedric was killed because he was unnecessary to Voldemort's plans, I was knocked out and tied to a headstone and was forced to watch Voldemort come back to full strength. I was let down and cursed multiple times before I had a chance to escape; I ran to the cup and Cedric's body while dodging spells, the cup took us back to the school where I told everyone what I had seen. I wasn't believed and was called crazy.

"Fifth year I had to endure people calling me awful names and being forced to write lines in my own blood for speaking the truth. I was also subjected to my teacher invading my mind in a poor attempt to teach me to block the visions I was getting from Voldemort. At the end of the year I received a vision that my godfather had been captured and was being tortured, I went to save him but it was a trap and people had to come save me and my friends; my godfather was one of those people, he died that night."

"Sixth and seventh year was all about trying to weaken Voldemort so I could finally kill him, my friends and I managed to severely weaken him. Voldemort then decided to attack the school; so we fought, we won but had a high number of casualties. It was me who killed Voldemort and because of that I was in the paper all the time; nothing I did was private, people thought that they deserved to know what I was doing every moment of everyday. I got sick of it all so I got on a plane and left to go to the one person that knew everything about me but still stuck around. What I just told you is not everything but it is most of what I went through."

"Wow it is amazing that you went through all of that and are still sane let alone alive." Was said by an open mouthed Tony, everyone else seemed to agree with him though.

After a couple of minutes of them staring at me I called them on it and it seemed to make them all embarrassed as I had said how much I hate that. While everyone else was recovering from the trials of my life, even Gibbs as he had never heard it put so bluntly before, Abby decided to have a sign language conversation with me knowing that it would annoy the others as well as make them curious as to what we were talking about. All we were doing introducing ourselves and I asked her how she knew sign; she replied that her parents were deaf.

"Gibbs there is one thing that you don't know about me. You know how I said that I bought a lot of text books and stuff? Well while I was at school I was also distance education; I have a high school certificate and a university degree. My degree is one that would allow me to work as a crime scene investigator, the reason for this degree is that I wasn't sure if I wanted to get a job in the magical world as I would never be sure if it was because I'm good at it or if it was because I was Harry Potter. I also have three identities; one is of course Harry Potter, the others are Evan Jameson and Nalin Evans. My degree is under Nalin Evans so if I get a job it would be under that name. Evan Jameson is a composer that is famous around the world, one of the reasons he is so famous is because no one has ever seen him. Anyway I was wondering if your team needed a new agent, if you think you can handle me that is."

Tony smirked at this, this kid obviously knew Gibbs. His smirk widened at what the kid said next.

"If you can't take me then I could always go to the FBI for a job. Actually that might be more fun seeing as we would then be working against each other."

Gibbs seemed to realise that he was being given an ultimatum even though everyone else thought that Harry was joking and replied in a completely serious voice,

"You will always have a job with me even if I have to pay you out of my own pocket. I've read your journals and know what you can do even if you tied to down play it. You're hired, now all we need to do is come up with a story for the director."

"We will tell the director the truth about me; about my identities, about my life and about my magic. She will know everything that the rest of the team knows, maybe more if I have to."

Everyone was shocked at this announcement because they could tell how hard it was for Harry to tell them. Gibbs was even more shocked; he was shocked at how much Harry had told the team and that Harry was willing to tell the director because he knew how hard it was for Harry to trust people.


End file.
